La ultima sailor
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Darien recluta a la ultima sailor Scout. La cual resulta ser nada mas ni nada menos que Akane Tendo


Darien Recluta a la ultima Sailor Scout.

"La Temible Sailor Earth ha nacido" 

Que dios cuide de los malos que se atraviesen en su camino.

Nota: Esto ocurre después de lo ocurrido con Sailor Galaxia en Sailor Moon y después de la ova # 5 Akane and sisters en Ranma 1/2, en donde ella adquiere un nivel muy parecido al de Ranma.

Darien Chiba estaba en su estudio. La calma después de la pelea con Sailor galaxia era una de las cosas que no le gustaba, era la calma antes de la tormenta. Sin embargo a pesar de la calma, él había estado meditando lo acontecido en las ultimas meses. Prácticamente él había estado holgazaneando en un cristal dorado durante la crisis de Sailor Galaxia, mientras Sailor Moon y las otras Scouts se habían encargado de todos los enemigos que habían aparecido. Sin embargo lo que mas lo tenia preocupado era el desbalance en el sistema solar, que le había advertido Setsuna.

"Un desbalance ocurrido, por que falta una Sailor Scout" pensó Darien, al principio pensó que era una solución sencilla la única Sailor que falta era Sailor Earth, él pensaba que dicha Sailor había sido escogida por la reina Serenity, pero decidió al ataque del negaverso y principalmente debido a su muerte en el palacio de la luna hace mil años Sailor Earth no había sido escogida. 

"Se Debe escoger a una persona digna de confianza, con gran fuerza de voluntad y sobre todo ser de la misma edad de las demás chicas para que puedan trabajar a la perfección" se dijo a si mismo. Pero una voz le dijo "Un anuncio en el periódico seria una muy buena idea, ARTEMIS" Le  dijo a un gato blanco que descansaba plácidamente en un rincón de la habitación y recordaba el anuncio en el periódico, que había propuesto el gato. Dicho anuncio estaba redactado y listo para ser entregado en el diario.

SE LE OTORGARA UNA BECA ESTUDIANTIL COMPLETA A UNA JOVEN DEPORTISTA QUE TENGA DESEOS DE SUPERACIÓN.

REQUISITOS: 

* HABER ESTUDIADO ALGUN DEPORTE O ARTE MARCIAL(DE PREFERENCIA) 

* SER ESTUDIANTE DE SECUNDARIA O PREPARATORIA.

* SER RESPONSABLE

* NO TENER ANTECEDENTES PENALES

* SER DEDICADA EN SUS LABORES

* QUE LE AGRADEN LOS GATOS Y QUE ESTE DISPUESTA A ADOPTAR UNO.

"Si publicas el anuncio será un éxito, tendrás en tus manos, alrededor de 20 solicitudes y afuera de su apartamento habría una fila de chicas, todas ellas serian jóvenes muy hábiles pero solo una la mas bella, seria escogida para ser Sailor Earth, sin embargo debes escucharlas a todas con paciencia" dijo el minino con la cara roja y con una pequeña baba que salía de su boca, Después se empezó a rascar la oreja con la pata.

"Seguro que no quieres un mata pulgas" dijo Darien al ver como se rascaba el minino la oreja izquierda y a la cara de satisfacción que ponía al rascarse como si fuera un placer indescriptible. (Si no me creen vean a su perro o gato rascarse la oreja)

Mientras tanto en una calle aledaña un hermosa chica de cabello azul corto  y uniforme de secundaria corría con sus ilusiones de terminar la secundaria , había sido  hecho pedazos, los tres años de estudios en la escuela Furinkan, habían sido en vano y además estaba siendo perseguida por una gran muchedumbre de gente iracunda en su mayoría varones de la escuela Furinkan y por si fuera poco la escuela preparatoria Furinkan ya no existía, pues los maestros renunciaron ante el director Kuno el cual quedó sepultado en un mar de renuncias.

"Ranma, juro que te voy a matar, maldito desgraciado" dijo mientras perseguía a un joven de cabello azul y ropas que se comportaba como gato. 

Finalmente la niña alcanzó a el muchacho de nombre Ranma cuando entraron a una terreno baldío y le dio una patada eN el trasero. "¿Como te atreviste a pelear en la escuela?... Ranma.... finamente tu y tus malditos enemigos" que eran los antiguos pretendientes de Akane que querían llevarla por el buen camino con su gran amor, aun ante la desgracia de perder la escuela Furinkan. "Acabarón con laescuela"

El pobre chico (O sea lo que sea Ranma) entró por la ventana del la sala de Darien y chocó contra el escritorio lanzando todo el contenido por toda la sala. Sin embargo al destruir el escritorio también destruyó la pecera que le había regalado Amy. Artemis aprovecho, salto en el aire y capturó a los peces, los cuales se los comió de un solo bocado, mientras se relamía los bigotes.

El primer impulso de Darien al ver a Ranma fue el de ayudar al necesitado, un obsecración mas detallada le dio entender que era una CHICA. Darien pudo acomodarla lo mejor que pudo en el sofá. Mientras el veía por la ventana, que rayos pasaba afuera.

Lo que vio fue a una chica de uniforme de secundaria que se movía con gracia y estilo mientras golpeaba y ponía fuera de combate a todos los hombres que los habían estado persiguiendo.(Para que se den una idea de como es esta salvajada recuerden el capitulo en que Ranma y Akane acuden por primera vez a la escuela Furinkan)

"¡¡¡¡Esa chica¡¡¡¡... es perfecta!" dijo Darien al ver la facilidad con que vencía a todos en el patio, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió era que nadie le podía tocar ni el pelo, sin recibir un fuerte golpe que lo lanzaba hacia un poste, pared, o incluso camiones que iban pasando. "Su energía es casi palpable" dijo Darien mientras observaba el fulgor que despedía Akane en su desplante de furia acostumbrado.

"Su energía vital es como si fuera la de Lita,  aun sin verla puedo sentirla, es fuerte, agresiva" dijo Artemis mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Darien tomó a Artemis en sus manos y lo levantó para que pudiera observar mejor la escena.

Darien seguía sin poder creer lo que veía, el buscaba a la chica perfecta, para convertirla en Sailor Scout y ella aparecía en frente de su casa en su hora de necesidad. "Gracias dios mío" dijo Darien al darse cuenta de que no tuvo que buscar durante meses o semanas(que fue lo que tardó Serena en reunir a las 4 Scouts del sistema solar interno)

"Darien no puedo creer la suerte que tienes" dijo Artemis el cual se había asomado por la ventana junto con Darien, contemplaba la pequeña masacre.

"Ahh.... ¿Que pasó?" dijo la chica pelirroja, la cual empezó a recuperar la conciencia y se levantó a duras penas del sofá, mientras Darien veía entusiasmado como Akane golpeaba a los chicos.

"¿Que estas viendo?" dijo Ranma al ver que no lo tomaban en cuenta, mientras se asomaba por la ventana, para saber que es lo que sucedía afuera, sin darse cuenta de que Artemis estaba a un lado de Darien. "Ahh... ya veo estas viendo a la loca de Akane" dijo Ranma mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca.

"Oh..  ah .¿Eh ya estas bien?" dijo Darien al darse cuenta de que Ranma también tenia una aura especial, "rara" y muy especial.

"Oh si me siento mejor pero ......." Ranma se quedo helado al ver lo que Darien estaba sosteniendo en sus manos.

"Un... un...." dijo mientras se hacia para atrás con evidente terror. "No te me acerques" dijo Ranma mientras trata de salir por la ventana. Artemis vio que Ranma lo estaba viendo y pensó que Ranma lo había visto hablar, así que puso en marcha el plan de contingencia y maulló, se acerco a Ranma con la cara mas tierna que tenía, como la que puso cuando rompió el CD del cantante favorito de Mina.

"Un gato" Ranma dijo mientras Artemis saltó a sus hombros y le restregó su cara con sus bigotes. Ranma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral al sentir la suave piel de Artemis en su cara. Su rostro empezó a palidecer cuando Artemis ronroneó suavemente en su oído.

Darien notó el súbito cambio en Ranma "¿Que te sucede?" le preguntó al ver que Ranma parecía estar en Shock, de improvisto Ranma empezó a maullar y dio un salto de la ventana a la calle y empezó abrirse camino entre los pocos que todavía no peleaban con Akane. Hasta donde estaba ella, con intenciones no muy claras al menos para Darien. 

Sin embargo ella lo recibió con un golpe en la cabeza que lo sembró en el piso, mientras despachaba a los últimos enemigos que la molestaban o mejor dicho ella decoraba las paredes alrededor de ella con los chicos. 

"Ayyyy" dijo Ranma mientras se levantaba trabajosamente, después del golpe que le dio Akane en la cabeza. "Akane.. ¿Porque diablos me golpeaste?" dijo Ranma muy molesto. Sin embargo el aura de Akane estaba muy agresiva.

"Ranma eres un desgraciado. ¿Tu crees que cada vez que abres tu maldito hocico, me haces pasar una vergüenza?" dijo Akane completamente enojada, al mismo tiempo salían lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Pero Akane...." dijo Ranma al ver que Akane verdaderamente estaba molesta (Mas bien estaba furiosa con el). Ranma deseaba disculparse con ella pero su orgullo se lo impedía (Igual que siempre)

"¿Y que querías que hiciera? dejar que el director Kuno, te cortara el cabello, bien dicen que eres un mari macho" dijo Ranma, mientras el aura de Akane empezó a brillar salvajemente.

"RANMA YO NO SOY NINGÚN MARIMACHO" dijo mientras le daba un gancho directo a la quijada. Como de costumbre Ranma se fue volando a causa del golpe dejando una estela de humo.

Darien que había visto todo se quedó muy sorprendido de la fuerza y habilidad de esa chica. "Viste Artemis es perfecta" dijo Darien muy entusiasmado por el hallazgo que acaba de hacer.

"Pero Darien, creo es muy agresiva, para ser una Scout" dijo Artemis al ver el aura sumamente agresiva de Akane.

"Artemis.. ya se olvidó como es Lita" dijo Darien mientras sacaba una rosa de la manga(como lo hace quien sabe) y empezó su transformación a Tuxedo Mask.

"Darien ¿Que estas haciendo?" dijo Artemis sorprendido al ver que Darien se había transformado a Tuxedo Mask.

"No es obvio Artemis, voy a probar que tan fuerte es esta niña y si pasa la prueba entonces, ella será una Sailor Scout" Dijo mientras saltaba al poste de la luz, el cual estaba muy cerca. Rápidamente se colocó en pose como si acabara de salvar a Sailor Moon. "Muy bien hecho señorita" dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tratando de evitar llamarla Sailor Moon.

"Ehhh ¿quien esta allí?" dijo Akane al mirar hacia el poste y distinguir la gallarda figura de Tuxedo Mask. "¿Quien es el?" se pregunto mientras se sonrojaba al verlo. Pero luego agrego.. "¿Que esta haciendo con un Tuxedo(Traje) con este calor? y en un poste de luz" pensó al ver  Tuxedo Mask en el poste de luz.

"Mi nombre es Tuxedo Mask" dijo mientras salta del poste y aterrizaba en el piso de una manera que impactó a Akane, ni siquiera Ranma podía aterrizar de esa forma tan elegante.

Sin embargo una vez que oyó el nombre de Tuxedo Mask una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "¿El enmascarado con esmoquin?" dijo mientras evitaba reírse ante Tuxedo Mask, el cual le pareció un poco atractivo. "Donde he oído ese nombre" se preguntó Akane.

"Si vienes a proponerme matrimonio, te voy romper los huesos" dijo Akane en un tono de broma pero que en parte era verdad, Akane se dio cuenta del disparate que dijo sin pensar y se llevo la mano a la boca.

"¿Que?" dijo Tuxedo Mask al escuchar aquella frase, el cual todavía no asimilaba lo que acaba de escuchar.

"Lo siento es que muchas personas me piden en matrimonio tan seguido que... OH bueno espero que me disculpe mi nombre es Akane Tendo" dijo Akane muy avergonzada de su pequeña indiscreción ante un desconocido, amable, guapo y al parecer que no anda tras ella.

"No se que clase de personas tendrás que lidiar todos los días, pero eso no fue lo que me atrajo de ti" dijo Tuxedo Mask de una manera seria y un tono de voz muy agradable.

Akane retrocedió para taras, entonces el si estaba tras ella como sus otros pretendientes (Ranma, Kuno, Ryoga, Centaro, Tsubasa, Mesie Piccolet y entre otros) así empezaba todo, primero unas palabras amables y Zas, después le proponían matrimonio y empezaba el pleito.

"Retrocede casanova, nadie Raptara a mi querida Nietecita" dijo el maestro Happosai mientras lanzaba una bombas en el patio baldío, Tuxedo Mask no lo pensó dos veces y tomó a Akane entre sus brazos mientras la ponía  salvo de las explosiones de las bombas, sin embargo una le estalló cerca haciendo que soltará a Akane la cual cayó en una situación muy comprometedora, Happosai  salió de entre unos arbustos al ver a Tuxedo Mask tan cerca de su querida discípula.

"Maestro, ¿que esta haciendo aquí? debería darle vergüenza" dijo Akane al ver al viejo degenerado.

"Pero Akane vine a salvarte de este extraño" dijo Happosai poniendo su cara mas triste para ver si así la niña caía en su trampa.

"Ni crea que poniendo la cara de perro atropellado me va  a hacer caer de nuevo, por su culpa los maestros renunciaron de la escuela, el director por poco me corta el pelo y ahora una vez mas pone  en peligro mi vida y mi reputación al lanzar esas bombas" dijo mientras lo señalaba con su dedo.

"Pero Akane, ellos eran muy malos conmigo, no dejaban que entrará al vestidor de muchachas y aumentar mi colección de prendas intimas" dijo mientras empezaba a soltar una que otra lagrimita. "Además ellos se lo buscaron nadie se burla del gran Happosai" dijo mientras cambia su cara a una mas seria.

"¿Pero que esta usted diciendo viejo degenerado?" dijo Tuxedo Mask al oír a las tarugadas de Happosai. 

"No puedo creer que ese anciano, sea tan pervertido" dijo mientras se imaginaba a Happosai asolando a Yuuban, a su prometida y sus amigas a merced del viejo degenerado. 

"No puedo permitir que una escoria como usted siga mancillando los sagrados terrenos de las escuelas. Yo Tuxedo Mask me encargaré de usted" dijo mientras se incorporaba y se ponía en pose de batalla.  (Algo muy raro en Tuxedo Mask, pelear el solo, sin Scouts respaldándolo y diciendo incoherencias como S. Moon)

"Eres un tonto, yo el gran maestro de la secta de lucha indiscriminada de artes marciales(La Traducción mas acertada es El estilo de combate en donde todo se vale), y nadie ha podido resistir mi Happosdaikarin" dijo mientras lanzaba varias bombas(al parecer hechas de papel higiénico) hacia Tuxedo Mask.

"No perderé ante alguien tan mañoso" dijo Tuxedo Mask mientras cruzó su brazos, entre sus dedos aparecieron varias rosas las cuales lanzó rápidamente hacia las bombas, desviándolas con gran éxito de regreso con Happosai, el cual se les quedó viendo lleno de terror a sus propias bombas, las cuales tenían ya la mecha muy corta. (Recuerden que Tuxedo Mask es muy rápido y hábil lanzado rosas a cosas en movimiento)

"¿Como pudiste? ni Ranma había podido hacerlo" dijo antes de que las bombas lo alcanzarán e hicieran explosión en plena orilla del lote baldío.

Akane se había quedado con la boca abierta a través de los años de estar en el dojo Tendo, ella había visto muchas técnicas extrañas, pero nunca que alguien usara rosas para el ataque y de una manera tan magistral. 

"No quisiera saber que pasara si en lugar de rosas hubiera lanzado unos cuchillos" dijo mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa, pero sinceramente le parecía un poco cursi para su gusto las rosas.

"Sin embargo el maestro no es tan fácil de vencer, es como una cucaracha por mas que la pisas, no se muere" dijo Akane a Tuxedo Mask, mientras el humo se despejaba y aparecía Happosai mas o menos ileso, nada mas un poco chamuscado de la cara.

"Nunca en mi vida había sido humillado, así" dijo mientras empezaba a cargar su energía para formar el temible ataque especial de Happosai(El del espíritu combativo). Su aura empezó a elevarse por el aire para formar el espectro que Happosai formaba siempre cuando estaba mas enfadado.

"Cuidado es la técnica especial del maestro" dijo Akane muy preocupada al ver lo que Happosai iba a hacer.

Happosai lanzó su ataque especial contra Tuxedo Mask. Sin embargo Tuxedo Mask vio el ataque y sonrío. Dio un salto en el aire subió a una altura de unos 10 metros con el salto el espectro lo siguió hasta las alturas pero desde esa altura Tuxedo Mask  lanzo sus rosas hacia Happosai las cuales formaron un circulo alrededor de el.

"El Sello de la Rosa" dijo mientras las rosas brillaron con un luz roja el aire se levanto formando un barrera en el sitio donde estaba Happosai.(Algo así como el hechizo Bajucatur en Fly que aleja el mal). el poder que lanzó Happosai contra Tuxedo Mask el cual ya lo iba a alcanzar se desvaneció en el aire, como si nunca hubiera existido.

"Increíble" dijo Akane al ver la forma en que Tuxedo Mask, desintegro el especial de Happosai, algo que ni Ranma había podido hacer, además de que aterrizó con gracia y elegancia, Akane sintió una corriente eléctrica en la nuca.

Tuxedo Mask sonrió de una manera agradable hacia Akane y al hacerlo un pequeño brillo apareció en su incisivo izquierdo. Akane no pudo evitar ruborizarse y ¿como no hacerlo?, el se parecía a Ranma, solo que era un poco más maduro, elegante y no le decía poco atractiva o marimacho. En fin se parecía a Ranma, pero era todo lo que deseaba de Ranma. "Desearía que Ranma fuera igual de caballeroso que este tipo" dijo mientras sus ojos estaban emocionados.

"Señorita"

"Ehh"

"Por un momento, pensé que estaba en Shock" dijo Tuxedo Mask, en su voz se oía un tono de voz preocupado.

"Ahhh" suspiró Akane. "Si al menos Ranma fuera igual que usted" dijo mientras se veía un poco desilusionada. 

"¿Quien?" dijo Tuxedo Mask a una Akane Tendo muy roja.

"No.. nadie importante" dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

"Esto, no se va a quedar así" rugió Happosai sacando a ambos de su platica.

"Pero que demonios es eso" dijo Tuxedo Mask totalmente sorprendido por la aparición de una gigantesca bomba, que Happosai estaba sosteniendo en su brazos.

"Esta es la máxima expresión del Happosdaikarin, ni siquiera yo puedo sobrevivir sin heridas a su explosión" dijo Happosai mientras sonreía malévolamente a Tuxedo Mask.

Para toda respuesta, Tuxedo Mask lanzó sus rosas hacia Happosai, pero al parecer no le dieron.

"Ha..  fallaste" dijo mientras se preparaba para lanzar la bomba.

"Ha ha Ha ha Ha ha Ha ha Ha ha Ha ha Ha ha " río maniáticamente Happosai antes de darse cuenta de que Tuxedo Mask había lanzado sus rosas para que se clavaran en la ropa de Happosai y en la bomba, Happosai lanzó la bomba sin saber que el ya iba pegado a ella.

"Ehh ay no" dijo Happosai cuando sintió el tirón que se lo llevó con la bomba. "Akane Sálvame por favor" dijo mientras la bombas empezó a rodar hacia donde estaba Akane y Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo sin perder mas tiempo tomó a  Akane en su brazos cuando vio que la bomba se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos y con Happosai pegado a la bomba.

"Espera no podemos escapar lo suficientemente rápido..." antes de sentir como Tuxedo Mask dio un brinco desafiando todas las leyes de gravedad. Subió unos 40 metros hacia arriba.(20 metros mas de lo usual, que cuando Akane le da un golpe a Ranma o cuando varios se unen para golpear a alguien)

"Pero esto no puede ser cierto" pensó Akane al sentir el aire rugir a su alrededor y mas cuando vio como rebasaban a varios pájaros, fue entonces cuando escuchó el estruendo de la bomba de Happosai. 

Akane volteó hacia abajo y vio la explosión desde otro ángulo, un ángulo que le permitió saber la extensión de la explosión y sobre todo vio al maestro ascender tras ellos por la fuerza de la explosión.

"Akane yo te salvaré mi amor" dijo mientras salía disparado de entre las llamas.

Pero Tuxedo Mask Sacó de entre su chaleco una vara la cual se extendió y con ella golpeó a Happosai en las dos grandes bolas blancas que son sus ojos. La vara se hundió un poco en ellos antes de que la fuerza del golpe lo mandará de regreso hacia las llamas de la explosión. 

El impacto que tuvo Happosai cuando toco el suelo levantó una nube de polvo el cual apagó las llamas para fortuna de Happosai.

Cuando empezaron a descender a descender Akane tuvo miedo, pues estaban muy alto, pero se dio cuenta de que iban a caer en la azotea de un edificio.

"Cuidado vamos a caer" dijo Akane mientras gritaba y cerraba sus ojos.

Akane tenia cerrados sus ojos con fuerza esperaba el momento del impacto, ella siempre se lastimaba cuando se caía de una altura de mas de dos metros. (No pregunten como, considerando que Ranma a veces cae desde 20 metros y se levanta casi como si nada)

"Ya puede abrir los ojos, Srita" dijo Tuxedo Mask con relativa Calma.

Akane abrió los ojos lentamente y vio claramente como ella estaba en la azotea, al parecer el individuo había detenido su caída en el aire o algo extraño había pasado. De todos modos descendió de los brazos de Tuxedo Mask, ella estaba ruborizada, no todos los días era la doncella en desgracia y una apuesto príncipe venia a su rescate y hasta ahora no le había propuesto matrimonio.

"Un momento, ya recuerdo..... eres el tipo que siempre acompaña a las Sailors Scouts" dijo mientras recordaba haberlo visto en la T.V. "Eres el que siempre salva a Sailor Moon" dijo muy emocionada Akane.

"Mis disculpas, Srita Tendo" mientras le hacia una reverencia. "Pero debo pedirle un favor.

"¿Que clase de favor?" dijo nerviosamente Akane a su "salvador".

"Bueno no es fácil de explicar" dijo mientras pensaba como decirle toda la historia de las Scouts y la de él.

"Creo que yo se lo puedo explicar príncipe Endymyon" dijo Artemis el cual estaba sentado en la cornisa de la azotea.

"Ehh, ¿Otro gato que habla?" dijo Akane al ver a Artemis, ella no se sorprendió al ver un gato hablar, después de todo, el gato de la campana lo hacia todo el tiempo.

Artemis casi se cayó de la azotea al oír el comentario de otro gato que habla.

"Bueno creo que mejor no hago preguntas y te explico todo de una vez y así sabrás que pasa" dio Artemis mientras que de su frente la marca de la media luna brilló intensamente y emitió una rayo así la frente de Akane.

Akane cerró sus ojos ante el caudal de imágenes que venia a su mente, poco a poco las fue asimilando, era la historia del milenio de plata La misión de cada Sailor. Y todas las batallas que habían tenido omitiendo las identidades de las Scouts

"La verdad es que con tantas batallas las Sailors han liberado sus poderes mas allá de lo que el sistema solar puede soportar" dijo Artemis el cual esta un poco cansado al proyectar las imágenes con la historia completa de las Scouts.

"??????" Akane sin saber que onda.

"Necesitamos una Sailor Scout,.... ¿Estas disponible?" dijo Tuxedo Mask el cual fue directo al grano, al ver que Artemis estaba en problemas tratando de explicar lo que pasaba.

"¡¡¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" dijo Akane al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo Tuxedo Mask.

Akane no podía creer lo que acaba de oír prácticamente le estaban entregando el máximo reconocimiento de una chica, ni en sus sueños había soñado con ser una Scouts. Además con eso quedaba en claro quien era mejor. Se imagino a Ranma presumiendo que el era el dueño del Dojo Tendo. Y luego aparecía Sailor X y le daba una paliza. Después del discurso reglamentario por supuesto.

"Tengo una pregunta, ¿Debo decir cosas incoherentes cuando me presente o es opcional?" dijo Akane un poco desconfiada, pero sin dejar de ocultar la emoción que sentía.

"No, tú dices lo que quieras" dijo Darien el cual no sabía si su prometida había sido insultada o no.

"¿¡Donde Firmo!? Dijo Akane muy emocionada. "Tendré mi propia arma, y mis propios ataque o yo los debo crear" dijo Akane la cual empezaba a entusiasmarse cada vez más. 

"No tu los crearás con tu propia fuerza de voluntad" dijo Tuxedo Mask a una Akane mas entusiasmada todavía que antes.

"¿¡En serio!?; Eso genial.., pero entonces, las otras Scouts deben ser una personas muy talentosas e inteligentes, con una gran educación y una gracia innata" dijo Akane con sus ojos de borrego a medio morir mientras pensaba que Tuxedo Mask vio todas esas cualidades en ella. (Ella se esta creyendo todo lo que salen en la televisión de las Scouts)

Tanto a Artemis como Tuxedo Mask les salió la gota de sudor en su cabeza. "Si todas son muy talentosas" dijeron los dos. (Pero solo en una cosa Cada Scout)

Akane no podía estar mas feliz en su vida, estaba siendo reconocida como una persona muy femenina, talentosa, inteligente con una gracia innata en su persona. Si pudiera, ella flotaría en las nubes de la emoción y alegría.

"Pero primero tiene que pasar unas pruebas para saber si puedes ser un Sailor Earth" dijo Tuxedo Mask a Akane.

"Yo pasaré cualquier prueba que me pongan en frente, no defraudaré a..... Tuxedo Mask..." dijo mientras se ponía a pensar seriamente, sería el máximo sueño de ella hecho realidad, proteger a la tierra y ser el centro de atención de los medios, ser reconocida como una de las mujeres mas fuertes y bellas de la tierra, oh la dicha de ser una scout.

"Soy el príncipe Endymyon" dijo mientras su traje cambiaba a una armadura con capa y espada y sin la mascara.

Akane se ruborizó totalmente, "¿A sí será Ranma cuando crezca?, ¿Pero que rayos estoy pensando?. Voy a ser mejor que él, Tendré por fin personas  que realmente me aprecien como peleadora." Dijo Akane en voz baja.

"Iremos a mi reino, prepárate Akane Tendo, tu prueba apenas comienza" dijo Darien mientras el cristal dorado aparecía frente a Darien y una luz dorada envolvía a los presentes.

Akane cerró sus ojos debido a la brillantez de la luz dorada. Cuando los abría ella descubrió que estaban en un palacio muy gran palacio cerca de un lago y bosques majestuosos a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde estoy?" dijo Akane mientras daba una vuelta a su alrededor, en una de esas vueltas vio a un joven de cabellos de color lavanda pálido y una especie  de cuerno sobresaliente de su frente

"¿Y tu quien diablos eres?" Dijo Akane al ver a Elliot sin saber si al decir diablos, lo estaba insultando o lo estaba halagando, de todas maneras se puso en guardia, por si las moscas.

"Bienvenida al Reino dorado de Ilusión, Joven doncella de la tierra" dijo Elliot a la confundida Akane.

"Elliot ella es la escogida" dijo Endymion a Elliot el cual abrió los ojos como si fueran platos.

"Ella es la escogida para ser la nueva Sailor Scout" dijo Elliot mientras la miraba con detenimiento.

"Si puedo sentir una gran fuerza vital, esta joven posee una energía vital muy poderosa" dijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ella como si fuera una buitre dispuesto a devorar a su presa, bueno al menos así lo vio Akane.

"Muy bien, empecemos la prueba" dijo Endymion mientras alzaba su mano para dar la señal, Elliot se retiro de donde estaba Akane.

"Ojo de Tigre, ven" dijo Elliot mientras aparecía un joven rubio de apariencia extraña vestido como domador de fieras salvajes. (Bueno lo estoy subiendo de categoría)

"Vaya veo que esta preciosa niña es la elegida" dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Akane.

Akane al ver ese guiño de ojo de tigre encendió su aura maligna. 

"Muy bien niña voy a ser suave contigo, solo voy a usar el látigo" dijo mientras daba un latigazo al suelo.

Pero antes de que Ojo de tigre pudiera poner el látigo en posición para darle unos latigazos a Akane. Ojo de Tigre recibió un derechazo de Akane en la mejilla izquierda.

"Fuera de aquí Romeo" dijo Akane muy disgustada por la forma en que ojo de tigre la estaba acosando.

"Guau" dijo Elliot al ver como ojo de tigre remontaba el vuelo con dirección desconocida.

"Ojo de Aguila, Ven" dijo Endymion mientras una estela de fuego anuncia la llegada de ojo de Águila el cual vestía ropas romanas.

"Ay..no que enfado me toco pelear con una niña indefensa y con cara infantil" dijo con una expresión enfado en su cara.

Pero antes de que el pobre pudiera hacer algo Akane lo sembró en el piso con un practico mazo que siempre estaba a un lado de ella cuando lo necesitaba.

"Muere cucaracha, ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme niña indefensa?" dijo Akane mientras le daba una segundo golpe que mandó a volar a Ojo de Águila

"Increíble" dijo Elliot al ver como Ojo de águila parecía remontar el vuelo hacia el espacio infinito.

"Ojo de pez, ven" dijo Endymion mientras una columna de agua se levantaba del suelo y de ella salía ojo de pez con una armadura azul.

"Vaya pero que preciosa niña, ¿debes ser muy fuerte para desafiar al trio Amazzzonas? Dijo mientras siseaba las eses.

Akane la vio y se encogió de hombros. Volteó hacia donde estaba Darien y el dijo. "¿No tienes algo mas fuerte que esos tres? " dijo mientras ojo de pez se caía de espaldas.

"Estos son mas débiles que Kuno, creí que iba a ser una prueba mas difícil" dijo Akane mientras sonreía.

"Oye niña que crees que soy yo una debilucha" pero no terminó de decir mas cuando ella fue lanzada  por una llave de judo hacia el cielo.

"Bueno si tu insistes, ve Elliot" dijo Endymion a su sacerdote, el cual se asustó increíblemente, sobre todo después de ver como ojo de pez se perdía en el horizonte.

"Lo siento príncipe, pero creo que voy a ver donde quedaron Ojo de Aguila y Ojo de tigre dijo mientras escapaba de la terrible prueba, antes de que su soberano le pudiera decir algo.

"Regresa.. no seas cobarde" dijo Akane mientras ella empezó a perseguir a Elliot con su mazo. Después de todo nada ni nadie se interpondría en su nueva ambición, ser una Scout.

"Espera Akane Tendo" dijo Endymion al ver a Akane tan decidida a pasar una prueba difícil. "Yo seré tu oponente" dijo mientras Akane se detenía al ver como Endymion desenvainaba su espada y se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella.

"En ese caso prepárese a tener un encuentro con una heredera de la secta de lucha indiscriminada de artes marciales estilo Tendo"  dijo Akane.

Poner música de batalla de la segunda temporada de Ranma, la chida(O sea la musica mas prendida, bueno la música mas alocada de las batallas). 

Akane no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó en una patada voladora hacia Endymion el cual saltó en el aire para esquivar la patada de Akane. Ella estaba peleando por el derecho de ser Scout y si eso incluía golpear a alguien o masacrarlo, ella lo haría con mucho gusto y sin remordimiento. Akane quería restregarle en la cara a Ranma el hecho de que era una heroína.

Desde el aire Endymion lanzó una andanada de rosas en contra de Akane, la cual las esquivó saltando hacia atrás como lo hace Ranma cuando Mouse la lanza sus cuchillos. Aunque más bien parecía que estaban plantando flores, en lugar de  pelear.

Akane levantó la vista al cielo, para ver por donde caería Endymion.

Ella no lo vió por ningún lado.(Recuerden las clásicas desapariciones de Tuxedo Mask cuando lo necesita)

Akane no lo vio por ningún lado, ahora estaba buscando por todas direcciones, de pronto ella lanzó una golpe a un árbol el cual tembló y de él cayó Endymion listo para darle un golpe con la espada  Akane la cual lo esquivó, pero la espada se clavó en el árbol.

Endymion se vio en problemas, cuando tuvo que esquivar la patada que Akane le había tratado de pegar, al hacerlo perdió su espada en el arbol.

"Bueno, eres muy bueno para esquivar" dijo Akane mientras tomaba la espada del arbol. "Eso significa que deberé atacarte, aun mas rápido" dijo mientras sacaba la espada de tal forma que una línea se formó y el árbol se derrumbó.(Akane cortó el arbol de un solo tajo cuando sacó la espada). 

"Oh si esto debe ser una prueba, quieren saber si me las puedo arreglar con un monstruo, pues preparence, pues la pasaré con meritos" pensó mientras blandía la espada.

"Rosa cautiva" dijo Darien mientras lanzaba una rosa hacia Akane.

Ella sonrió después de todo Kodachi le lanzaba como unos 500 kilos al mes, entre tallos y pétalos de rosa negra. Con un solo movimiento de la espada ella rechazó la rosa. Pero lo que ella no esperaba era que la rosa lanzará una especie de enredaderas alrededor de la espada. Antes que de que su instinto le avisará, sus brazos estaban amarrados por las enredaderas.

"Creo que yo gané" dijo Endymion antes de recibir una patada en la cara que lo mandó hacia el bosque, y de allí salió directo hacia la puerta del palacio. Por todo ilusión se oyó el sonido de una explosión, que fue cuando él golpeó al palacio.

"Ayyyy" dijo Darien mientras se despegaba trabajosamente de la pared en la que Akane lo había dejado estampado. Tan fuerte fue la patada que Darien perdió sus transformaciones. "Esto lo decide, voy a entrenar mas seguido y con ella" dijo mientras terminó de salir de la pared.

Sin embargo un quejido más le llamó su atención y al voltear hacia la pared vio a Elliot adentro del hueco que ocupaba Darien anteriormente.

"Elliot ¿estas bien?" dijo al ver a su sacerdote como uno de esos fósiles de piedra caliza de los museos.

Akane entró al palacio con su ropa desgarrada. Ella se había liberado de las rosas, pero al hacerlo estas habían desgarrado su blusa. Pero ella había acomodado lo mejor que pudo los jirones para que cubrieran lo necesario de sus pechos.

"Auu, pegas como patada de mula" dijo Darien mientras se tocaba la mejilla izquierda la cual se estaba hinchando por la patada. "Pero sin embargo esto lo decide, has pasado las pruebas mas allá de nuestras expectativas" dijo Darien mientras traba de sacar a Elliot de la pared. "A decir verdad creo que ninguna de las Scouts hubiera podido hacer esto, bueno creo que Lita si" pensó para si mismo mientras sacaba a Elliot de la pared.

"Creo que ella puede hacer que el sistema solar recupere el equilibrio" dijo Elliot mientras se levantaba trabajosamente.

"Si es muy poderosa, y lo será aun mas cuando se transforme en Sailor" dijo Darien mientras regresaba a su transformación de Endymion.

"Pero ella no tendrá ningún poder especial, al menos por el momento" dijo Darien.

"¿Cómo esta eso de que no tendré ningún poder? Dijo Akane al oír la discusión de Elliot y Endymion.

"No tendrás poder al principio, cada Sailor Descubre el poder que hay en su interior, lo mismo te pasará pero debes tener paciencia" dijo Elliot a Akane la cual empezó a poner esos ojos de borrego a medio morir.

"Entonces, pasé la prueba" dijo Akane mientras empezaba saltar como loca y a mover las manos de un lado a otro y lanzar unos gritos de alegría.

"Si"

Un grito de Alegría se oyó por todo el reino de ilusión las aves huyeron espantadas de los arboles ante semejante grito.

"Te daremos tu poder" dijo Endymion mientras extendía su mano, el cristal dorado apareció en su mano.

"Inclinate Futura Sailor Earth" dijo Endymion a Akane la cual obedeció rápidamente con una gracia que no sabia que tenía.

En la mano de Endymion el cristal dorado cambió y se transformó en un cetro real.

"Te doy el cristal Sailor de la Tierra" dijo Endymion mientras una luz dorada salía del cristal dorado. "Recibelo con orgullo" dijo mientras sonreía. "Al fin me deshice de esa cosa inútil" pensó para si mismo. "Ni modo que me transformará en una sailor con ese cristal" pensó mientras el cristal flotaba lentamente hacia Akane.

El cristal flotó suavemente hacia el pecho de Akane y desapareció en su interior. Akane sintió una energía que no había sentido antes, era como si pudiera sentir a la tierra misma.

"La pluma de transformación" dijo Endymion mientras le extendía la mano a Elliot el cual simplemente respondió.

"Se acabaron" dijo Elliot mientras Darien ponía una cara de asombro.

"¿Cómo que se acabaron?" dijo Endymionun poco impaciente.

"Luna y Artemis Acapararon todas las plumas desde hace unos años" dijo Elliot muy apenado.

"Bueno dame un broche de transformación" dijo Endymion mientras extendía su mano.

"¿Esta soñando?, su prometida se los llevó todos, como que hace una nueva transformación cada dos meses" dijo Elliot mientras se disculpaba nuevamente.

"Entonces dame lo que sea" dijo Endymion en voz baja mientras Akane se impacientaba.

"Aquí tiene príncipe Endymion" dijo Elliot mientras le entregaba un objeto en la mano.

"Recibe en tu mano, este ........ ¿anillo?" dijo Endymion mientras volteaba a ver a Elliot el cual estaba volteado hacia otro lado y silbaba nerviosamente, Akane miraba de reojo el anillo, era muy hermoso.

"Bueno ya ni modo" pensó mientras le ponía el anillo en el dedo cordial de la mano derecha.

Akane observó el anillo, era muy hermoso, labrado con unos tallos de rosas que recorrían toda su circunferencia. En el centro del anillo había una joya aquamarina la cual brillaba con luz propia.

"Muy bien Akane Tendo, es hora de tu transformación"  dijo Endymion mientras Akane se recuperaba de la impresión por tener un anillo tan hermoso en su mano, aunque parecía un anillo de compromiso.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" dijo mientras se levantaba con gracia y dignidad. (Por cierto, ni ella misma se la cree, el actuar con tanta gracia, posiblemente es la magia del cristal sailor la que le esta ayudando)

"Cierra tus ojos, tu transformación vendrá a ti, no te resistas y déjate llevar por lo que tu corazon diga" dijo Elliot mientras sacaba su cámara polaroid y empezaba a filmar.

"Esta bien" dijo Akane mientras cerraba sus ojos. Ella sintió una energía cálida recorriendo su cuerpo. Finalmente supo lo que debía hacer.

"Por el poder del planeta Tierra........ transformación" dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia el cielo. En el centro de la joya del anillo apareció el emblema de la tierra el cual empezó a girar de una manera vertiginosa al mismo tiempo que se extendía alrededor de Akane hasta formar una esfera que la rodeaba y se  transformó una especie de burbuja que parecía en la tierra vista desde el espacio.

De improvisto Akane sintió la necesidad de dar un paso como los ejecutados en el lago de los cisnes. Ella dio unos tres pasos pequeños y luego dio un pequeño saltó en el aire y empezó a girar de lado. Mientras giraba el agua que salía del anillo que la rodeó  como en una espiral, apareció la blusa plateada y la falda de color azul marina de entre el espuma y el agua azul que salía del anillo.

Cuando ella tocó el suelo con un pie aparecieron las botas blancas metálicas envueltas en llamas, dio una paso para atrás y aparecieron los guantes formados por el aire, cuando ella abrió los ojos las joyas aparecieron como si fueran unas estrellas.

La tiara era la usual tiara de las scouts, en el centro estaba una gema que brillaba con una luz azul. Los aretes era el símbolo japonés de eternidad. La gema del centro del listón del pecho, era la misma imagen de la tierra vista desde el espacio, apareció una faja cinturón dorada con el emblema de la tierra en un bajorelieve. Por ultimo ella se puso en pose de combate y un rayo iluminó el cielo y se transformo en manos de Akane en una Lanza como la de Hotaru, pero en lugar de tener un pequeño cuchillo al final, lo que tenía era una hacha de verdugo, todo en acabado espejo. Mientras el símbolo de la tierra aparecía en grande atrás de ella.

"Increíble, es muy hermosa" dijo Elliot al ver a Akane totalmente transformada.

"Es verdad eres muy bella, mira el espejo" dijo Endymion mientras Akane volteó a verse a si misma, el traje redondeaba perfectamente su figura Femenina realzaba su busto y sus caderas.

"Es cierto soy una scout" dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo, e incluso, miró su arma. "Woow es muy grande y muy ligera" dijo mientras la movía de un lado a otro.

"Parece que la transformación fue un éxito" dijo Elliot ala Sailor Earth totalmente transformada.

"Como ella apenas esta empezando, sus poderes se desarrollaran paulatinamente, puede tomar años para que sus poderes, finalmente aparezcan" dijo Darien mientras suspiraba.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Dijo Akane mientras esperaba lo peor "¿No tengo poderes?.

"No, lo que pasa es que... Bueno la verdad es que eres la primera sailor que ha sido nombrada en mas de 1000 años" dijo mientras Akane lo miraba de una manera muy agradable.

"¿Qué significa eso? Dijo Akane mientras se mostraba sorprendida. 

"Lo que pasa es las Scouts era nombradas por la Reina Serenity en el pasado para ser Scouts. Ellas Recibían un entrenamiento especial, sus técnicas especiales se convertían en poderes cuando recibían el cristal Sailor" dijo elliot. 

"Tu eres la primer sailor Scout que no recibó ese entrenamiento" dijo Darien mientras retornaba a Tuxedo Mask.

"Requeríamos de una persona que ya hubiera tenido entrenamiento en artes marciales"  Dio Darien mientras le mostraba un cristal.

"El sistema solar ha estado sostenido desde tiempos inmemoriales, por las sailor Scouts, pero no todas las personas pueden ser Sailors" dijo elliot.

"Estarás a prueba unos días" dijo Darien. "Después conocerás a las otras Scouts"

To be continued:


End file.
